


Recipeh For Disaster

by MissYunie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gangbang, Group Sex, Horniness, Light Angst, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mushrooms, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Side Effects, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYunie/pseuds/MissYunie
Summary: A successful hunt with the Bros leads to ingredient hunting for a new recipe for the royal advisor. But later that evening when you all partake in his delectably prepared and newly inspired meal, you would never have expected the next suprise course that would ensue shortly after....





	Recipeh For Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy! I don't know why I hate myself so much for the title of this story, but you'll see why I think it's so fitting once you read. XD I'm totally going to hell for this!
> 
> Anyways....this is just a delightfully sinful and fun idea that popped into my mind that I finally got a chance to write and didn't want to forget. This was a nice little break from my main fic "All This And Heaven Too" and actually helped me gather my thoughts more on where I wanted to take that story next! I have to say that this was....quite overwhelming to write because I have never written something to this level of intensity before, and so I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> *P.S. - I don't know why but it's almost impossible for me to write pure intense smut without a little bit of fluff involved. I hope you all don't mind ;)
> 
> Also, always practice safe and consensual sex, because that is the best sex! ;P

“Is this the kind that you are looking for?” Prompto asked as Ignis made his way over to the gunman and you as you were both staring attentively at the ground.

Upon his approach, Ignis knelt down to look at the earth, and gazing at the subject at hand for a moment, he hummed, a small smile spreading across his face.

“Precisely,” the tactician said as he plucked the fungi from the ground, rolling it around delicately in his fingers. “And with a few more in hand I shall have more than enough for the stew I shall prepare for us all tonight.”

You and the royal retinue had just completed a very challenging task of slaying a rather aggressive Griffon in request of the head cook at the Tostwell Grill back in Lestallum. Wanting to help the kind man in need as well as earn yourselves some extra gil to stock up on supplies and curatives, Noctis simply couldn’t turn the man down and agreed to take on the formidable beast. Slaying the creature, while a challenge at first due to the massive gusts of winds that it threw down upon your company as it lingered in the air, eventually became a success due to Ignis’s quick strategic thinking and Prompto’s skilled and versatile use of firearms.

After harvesting the meat from the beast to not only take back to the cook but also to have in Ignis’s own supplies of ingredients, he had spotted upon the hillside along a rather particularly shady patch of trees a large colony of Vesprooms. But taking note of the freshly slaughtered griffon meat that was now in his possession as well as the delectable little fungi that grew from the ground before you, as his inspiration always seemed to hit him at the most random of moments, he declared he had come up with a new recipe that he wanted to prepare upon your return to Lestallum later in the evening.

“Most peculiar though,” Ignis commented as you, Noctis, Prompto, and Gladiolus began to assist him in finding the valuable ingredient. “Normally this species of fungi does not reside within this region of Lucis.”

“Nature does mysterious things though,” you replied as you closely inspected one that was at your feet, plucked it, and placed it into your knapsack that you conveniently had brought with you on the hunt. “When there’s a will there’s a way and nature runs its own course as it wants.”

“Hmm, that is quite true,” Ignis replied, and coming over to look into your bag, he nodded. “I do think that is more than enough for the meal I had in mind, though,” he announced, and everyone officially placed their last mushroom into your bag.

“You know you don’t have to worry about cooking for us tonight, Specs,” Noctis said as he brushed his gloved hands upon his pants now. “We could easily get a bite to eat at the market so you’re not going through all the trouble.”

Gladiolus chuckled as you all now made your way back up to the hillside to the Regalia parked along the highway. “Is this your way of trying to get out of eating your veggies again?” He asked playfully, slapping his broad hand upon Noct’s back and sending him forward for a moment. “Mushrooms aren’t even vegetables so suck it up. There’s no excuse.”

Ignis sighed exasperatedly but a small smile still managed to form at the corner of his lips. “I can assure you that with the method of preparation I have in mind, you won’t even know they are in there…”

************************

It was later that evening after you had collected your bounty that you and the retinue had officially returned to the Leville, washing up for the evening after having become grimy and gross from the day’s hunts. You finally had allowed your achy body to relax after a strenuous day, having been hunting since dawn, and you participated in a few rounds against your companions in a game of King’s Knight as Ignis began to prepare dinner in the kitchenette of your hotel room. You felt the tension melt from your shoulders after you finished up your last game for the evening, stretching yourself out upon the bed and allowing your eyes to relax from staring at your phone screen. You felt yourself smiling as you watched the boys continue their game, and resting your head upon the bed as you lay down upon your stomach and shutting your eyes for just a moment, your thoughts began to drift away.

 _If only every moment could be this peaceful_ , you thought to yourself as you listened to your companions yell and accuse each other of cheating. The tragedy of the fall of Insomnia had almost been too much for all you to bear, and knowing that it was your duty to ensure that Noctis safety made it to Altissia to secure his marriage to Lady Lunafreya in hopes of bringing peace to the land, part of you dreaded the challenges you were to face ahead.

And in this moment of knowing how safe you felt after having been on the run from the ever-menacing search of the Niflheim Empire, you were fearing the moment in which tomorrow would arrive and you would all once more set out on your perilous journey, not knowing what directly would lie before you.

You opened your eyes once more to Gladio roaring and Prompto and Noctis laughing hysterically, and you found yourself smiling and feeling rather giddy.

 _They all deserve so much for all that they’ve been through_ , you mused as you examined each of their faces closely now, hoping they weren’t paying attention to you. Their expressions were plastered with joy, a stark contrast to their forlorn expressions having learned of the death of King Regis and the fall of the Crown City. And so to see each of them so laid back, casting aside their worries for but a moment, you felt yourself too become overcome with a sense of serenity. _We all have been through so much and I really hope that we can all set things right so we can be happy like we used to be._ But as you lay there as a peaceful observer to all that was going on around you, you felt yourself starting to blush deeply, and you swallowed hard at a random and sudden realization.

You had known of the boys since your childhood days and so while you were certainly no stranger to them, you still could not help but feel at moments that you felt out of place within the cortege, feeling like you were almost disturbing their bond of brotherhood and friendship that they had shared with one another intensely since their youth. When you became close to them in high school, it had more than shocked you to see this group of young gentlemen quickly befriend you, knowing that due to past circumstances they were not ones to willingly just accept strangers close to their hearts. And as time went on and all of you grew into young, daring, and responsible adults, after training so hard and being awarded the position as guardian to Noctis by Regis himself, you had felt more than honored to officially become part of the crew. And even more to your surprise, despite feeling like you were cramping the guys’ style, being the only female within the company and knowing how close they all used to be in their youth, they welcomed you with open arms and treated you better than you felt you deserved to be treated.

And that’s when you started to muse that their treatment of you was more than just that…

You knew the importance of your duty and would never do anything to jeopardize your mission in helping bringing peace back to Eos once more. But, in your moments of solitude you would ponder and think about all that you wanted in life. You were still human and a woman at that, and mainly due to the darkened tragedy that now cast itself down upon the world, you felt more than ever at times that you wished you could live the life you truly wished in peace. You were a woman with her own desires and yearnings while the world raged on around her in chaos, having wants and needs that you ached to have fulfilled, merely just because you were that fragile, hopeful human.

And so thus, a darkened thought formulated in your head as you realized that you were amongst the company of four very insanely attractive men, and your basic primitive instincts of wanting to enact up those desires that raged through you to seek companionship and comfort was becoming a sudden problem at this very moment.

 _Oh gods, what hell am I thinking_? You thought as you bit your lip and you prayed to the Astrals that none of them took note of the flush over your skin. Your eyes fell upon the way the boys’ fingers diligently pressed upon the screens of their phones and how their feet were pressed aggressively to the carpet, and you felt yourself holding your breath over the way the muscles and tendons in their forearms twitched and flexed as they played their game. Feeling unable bear watching such a virile sight anymore, you pushed yourself off of the bed and brought yourself to your feet. You noticed out of the corner of your eyes that Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio, each quickly glanced up from their phones to watch your movements, and you felt your spine prickle from the nerves that were now coursing through you.

“I-I’m going to go help Ignis with dinner,” you said shakily as you quickly made your way out of the central room and into the kitchenette before they could respond. As your rounded the corner you were able to better smell the aroma of freshly butchered meat as well as a concoction of various other ingredients chopped up upon the counter. As your feet gently padded on the tile floor, Ignis, who was diligently slicing away at strips of griffon meat, looked up to see you enter with a smile upon his face.

“King’s Knight going well, Y/N?’ Ignis asked smoothly, and for some reason the way in which he spoke your name made you jump. Hoping to find somewhat of a bit of salvation in the presence of the tactician, your eyes immediately fell to his bare hands as he nimbly move his knife and fingers over the raw ingredients. His sleeves were rolled up to reveal his lithe forearms that tensed as he cut, and you could not help but understand why all of a sudden the sight was so attractive to you.

You swallowed hard, trying to find the right words. “I took a break for a bit,” you said, trying to sound calm. “I figured I would come in here and help you since you are always slaving over dinner for us all the time.”

“I can assure you, Y/N. You need not worry. I enjoy preparing meals for you all greatly,” he said with a smile, and it was all you could do plant your bare toes upon the tile floor to steady yourself.

“Please, I insist,” you said quickly, walking over to him now and inspecting what was on the counter before you. While you certainly were not a culinary expert like Ignis himself, you still knew how to work your way around the kitchen, and you felt that if you did not keep yourself occupied in the moments that ensued, you’d be jumping out the Leville hotel room window to your salvation.

“Why certainly, then,” Ignis said with surprise in his voice, and he immediately began to instruct you on the recipe that he had in mind. Tonight’s meal would consist of braised griffon breast with a stew based in cream of mushroom with some garlic, Aegir root, and Saxham rice. Despite Noct’s dislike of vegetables, there would a portion of tomatoes and carrots as well to help blend the flavors. Helping chop the vegetables and mushrooms, Ignis began to work on the broth and braising of the meat, and when the time was ready, the raw greens were put into the pot to allow the stew to boil. Moments had passed as the delectable aroma began to permeate the kitchen, and lifting the lid of the pot to look in at the stew, you felt your stomach growl as the scent of the broth that wafted into your nostrils. Inhaling deeply, you almost felt yourself dizzying at the mouthwatering fragrance, the aroma of the soup causing your head to spin in a whirlwind.

“Would you care to taste?” Ignis asked, tilting his head as he looked at you, and something about his question made you feel rather giddy. But in response to him, you shook your head and smiled, wondering why all of a sudden you were feeling so lightheaded (perhaps headaches from being under the hot sun all day?). “I’m going to wait,” you said with a smile as you sat the pot lid back down. “I want to be surprised as everyone else when we all go sit down to eat.”

“Very well then,” Ignis said. “The meal shall be ready very shortly. “Why don’t you join our companions while I finish up, and then we can all dine from there?”

And so doing so, you walked back out into the main living area, and once more you felt yourself wanting to bite your lip at the sight you saw before you. Both Prompto and Noctis were sitting in the chairs with their lean legs stretched out, Noctis lazily browsing something on his phone and Prompto flipping through the pictures on his camera. Gladio was stretched out supine upon the bed with his hands behind his head, and you had to stop yourself from staring at his abs move under his breathing.

“D-Dinner will be ready shortly,” you said, swallowing hard as you took a seat upon the opposite bed. “It looks pretty darn amazing.”

“ _Smells_ good, too,” Noctis said as he looked up at you, and you jumped slightly at the sight of his eyes now upon you. “I can’t wait to try it…”

“Nothin’ beats Iggy’s cooking,” Prompto said blissfully as he continued to look through his camera, and the wide grin upon his face was making you feel stupidly giddy at the moment. “I didn’t realize how starrrrrving I was.”

“Me too,” Gladio grumbled as he sat up and swung his large legs over the side of the bed, and you couldn’t help but notice how his massive thighs pressed against the edge of the bed. “Hunting sure knows how to bring on an appetite.”

“Y-yeah,” you said shakily in agreement, your vision whirling once more, and thankfully to your own level of sanity, everyone resumed their activities. After what felt like hours in your anxious mind but was only mere minutes, Ignis appeared within the living quarters with a large tray in hand with several bowls placed on top. As he approached the sumptuous smell of stew streamed into the room, and like a hungry chorus everyone’s stomachs simultaneously rumbled.

“I do say that this is a meal well earned,” Ignis said proudly, seeming pleased with his new fabrication. But as he approached, you noticed something slightly hazy about his usually clear eyes, and you couldn’t help but feel put off by it.

 _He’s probably just tired_ , you thought cautiously as he now sat the tray down upon the coffee table centered within your company, and your eyes hungrily fell to the sight of the viscous stock and the steamed and braised chunks of vegetables and meat bobbing at its surface. _We’ve been out all day so I can’t blame him for looking exhausted._

“Woo hoo! Dinner time!” Prompto cheered as he hastily sat down his camera and scooted his chair forward towards the coffee table.

“Looks good, Specs,” Noctis said as he reached for his spoon, and you could even tell that he, despite the amount of vegetables present in the soup, was looking forward to digging in.

“Hell yeah,” Gladiolus said in agreement.

With everyone with bowls now in hand, you watched as your fellow company was about to take their first bite. But before you could take a bite from your own bowl, you sat yours down as you cleared your throat. “I-I’ll be right back,” you said with a smile. “I gotta go use the bathroom real quick.”

“We shall wait for you then until you return,” Ignis said as he looked at you, and you couldn’t help but appreciate the sweet gesture at wanting to wait for you.

“No, it’s ok! Start without me. I’ll be right back!”

And so almost skipping down the small hallway, you entered the bathroom and shut the door almost too hurriedly for your liking, and you immediately found yourself breathing severely. _What the hell am I freaking out over?_ You thought to yourself as you now stood in front of the bathroom mirror and noticing the faint flush over your skin. _Seriously, stop acting like such a weirdo, Y/N. Nothing is any different and nothing has happened to make you feel this way, so just calm down!_ But no matter how much you tried to combat the erotic thoughts that just happened to pop into your head at this moment, you felt you were more than screwed. Splashing some cold water on your face to cool yourself down and patting your cheeks dry, you looked at yourself one last time in the mirror. _Just relax. They’re going to get suspicious if you keep acting this way!_ Giving yourself one last final nod, you opened the bathroom door, snapped off the lights, and headed back out into the main room.

Your stomach growling loudly once more, having not realized just how hungry you were as you sat down and reached to pick up your bowl to ingest a big spoonful of the broth. But as you brought the spoon up to your lips to have the scent of the food bombard your senses, you felt your eyes broaden, realizing now that each of the boys was staring at you with the most unreadable expressions imaginable.

_Wait…what?_

“What’s wrong?” You asked, feeling more confused now as you lowered the spoon and sat it in your bowl. “Is there something on my face or something?”

“It’s n-nothing,” Noctis said as he quickly looked away from you and resumed his eating, hastily bringing a spoonful of soup and inhaling a large piece of carrot, and your eyes squinted with suspicion at never having seen him eat a vegetable so hungrily.

“Y-Yeah, nothing at all!” Prompto said shakily with a grin, but he was bouncing his leg slightly as he continued to eat and you noticed the faint sheen of redness on his neck. “T-this is pretty good stuff, Iggy!”

“Indeed,” Ignis replied, but your eyes quickly darting to him now, you felt your mouth fall open slightly at the sight of the normally composed tactician now looking rather…flustered? His hand was trembling slightly as he held his spoon and you noticed a thin sheen of sweat that began to coat his forehead. “But perhaps too much garlic?” He continued, and he cleared his throat after his words rolled off his tongue.

“No, Iggy, just perfect as always. You know that you’re a damn good chef,” Gladio replied, and turning your head to look at him, you couldn’t help but feel caught off guard by the way he was sitting so close to the edge of the bed as if ready to sprint up at any moment, and putting his spoon into his bowl for just a second, he ran his massive hand through his hair as his eyes fluttered shut for just a second and a slight grumble escaped his lips.

Trying to brush off such sudden odd behavior, you were about to hungrily bring your spoon to your lips when Noctis suddenly sat down his bowl and yanked off his jacket in a rushed manner, and as much as the swift motion startled you, nothing could prepare you for the site of seeing the muscles in his biceps and forearms tense and tighten, and spreading his feet wider as he sat, he resumed eating from his bowl, his eyes now darting to you.

A deep breath exhaled to your right as you found yourself looking at Ignis who seemed to be blushing and biting at his lips, and in a heated motion, with deft fingers he undid the top button of his shirt and sighed as the air slightly hit his chest.

_What the hell….?_

“T-This is some really great stuff, Iggy,” Prompto repeated once more almost nervously now, and now with trembling hands upon your own bowl, you almost gasped as Prompto’s eyes peered into yours, his lips parted and his leg shaking almost uncontrollably now.

“Y-Yeah,” Gladio groaned, and you almost shrieked from being startled over the edge of his foot bumping into yours on the floor. “Good stuff….”

 _What in the Astrals is going on?_ You screamed in your head as you now realized that there were a set of four very hungry and attentive eyes staring at you.

But what startled you the most now was Ignis uncharacteristically slamming his bowl down onto the table as everyone continued to eat, and him quickly grabbing his phone by his side, it appeared as though he began to search for something.

And so, to hide your building anxiety over what the hell was transpiring before you, you inhaled a large spoonful of the broth and the savory soup slid down your throat, its flavor heavenly and immaculate, and immediately you craved another bite.

However, it was Ignis’s next words that would change everything.

“I…I think I have made a very grave error.”

You paused slightly, wanting to groan with delight at the flavor of the delicious broth coating your throat.

“W-What?” You said hoarsely as the spoon was now pressed to your lower lip.

“I…I….” And he was straining to say the words as he shifted forward in his chair, almost thrusting his hips forward as a small groan escaped his lips. “The Vesprooms,” he said gruffly. “The kind we harvested. They….they…”

You stared at him blankly for a moment as you began to lower your spoon, four set of eyes now focusing intensely on you. But all of a sudden, immediately your heart began to sink and pound within your chest, and with fumbling hands you placed your bowl upon the table, realizing what Ignis was trying to say. _Oh no…oh no…._ Your eyes quickly darting to each man’s dish, and save for Ignis who only had a single bite left, everyone else had completely polished off their meal, and a small sob escaped your lips. And so knowing the dangers presented of harvesting wild plants and fauna, a wave of panic and fear washed over you as you expected the worst was about to happen.

“Poison? Oh _gods_ , the Vesprooms…are they poisonous? Oh gods…!” Frantically trying to stand up now, you climbed over the bed and reached over the edge to reach for your knapsack and began to rummage around for an antidote. “It’s going to be fine, guys! I’ll take care of you! I’ll-“

“That’s not what Iggy is trying to say, Y/N,” said a rather strained and rough voice of Gladio from behind you.

Now utterly confused, turning back around slowly to look at your companions, you felt your jaw drop and your blood immediately boil when you now saw that each of them was standing up and towering over you while you sat upon your knees and palms upon the bed. Gladio’s jacket now too had been completely discarded as he stood there in his shirtless glory, Noctis was slowly flexing his hands opened and closed, Prompto was shaking his leg like he was about ready to run in a race, and Ignis’s legs were planted so far apart from one another that he looked ready to assault anybody at any moment. But what got you the most and almost made you whimper was the very distinct lid-heavy gaze that was emanating from their eyes.

And as if your inner animal and primitive instincts kicked in, you realized at this moment just exactly what their gazes were implying.

“Not poison,” Ignis continued as he took a step closer to you and pushed up his sleeves even more. Each syllable he spoke strained in his throat, and immediately your heart began to slam in your chest as it seemed it took every ounce of strength for him to speak. He began fidgeting with his shirt, and from behind him, you saw Prompto yank off his vest and toss it to the floor. “The Vesprooms are not poisonous, but something much different. I-It appears as though my suspicions from earlier had reason, as I did not recall that species of fungi to grow within the local area. It turns out that these _are_ indeed a type of Vesproom, but this species? There is something much different about them. Why, upon ingesting them they cause rather _intriguing_ side effects…” And he paused his words as he tilted to look at you, a grin upon his face that made your stomach flutter. “They…They are an…”

And so it dawned on you with what exactly he was attempting to say.

“Oh…” you whispered. “ _Oh_ ….”

“Aphrodisiac,” Gladio interrupted huskily as his chest heaved, and you watched his fingers begin to drum upon the buckle of his belt as a smirk formed in the corner of his lips while he took a step closer. It was now that you realized that you were almost trapped, the men now somehow managing to surround your bed, and gods did you feel like you were going to faint.

But faint not in a bad way.

_Shit…this isn’t happening. I’m dreaming. There is no way that this is happening. It can’t be. There’s no way. I know I was thinking it earlier but that was just a silly thought…This-_

But this was all very real as they all stood before you in the flesh, and as if the Astrals had been reading your mind from earlier, _gods_ were you scared shitless about the potential fact that your pent up frustration and girlish desires might actually find their release.

And _gods_ was that equally exciting.

But it was Noctis now who stood approaching you more closely with Prompto hungrily trailing from behind, and your heart fluttered in your chest at the way that your king stared down upon you with a heated gaze yet a curious expression upon his face.

“Y/N, get out of here while you can while we let this pass. We don’t want to do anything to you that you wouldn’t want,” he said as his words cracked in his throat, and his talk did more than surprise you. But truth be told, as your eyes darted to each men standing around the room, you felt your breath being taken away at the fact that despite the lust that was laden within their eyes, they appeared to be fighting back every urge and desire to lunge forward and have their way with you, not wanting to take advantage of you in such a predicament.

But as you sat there almost as an offering to them, gods, would you damn yourself to hell if you ran away now and missed out on an opportunity that you could only fantasize about.

_But what would they think of me? How would this change things?_

But the logical side of your brain failed you as your physical mind won the battle, because perhaps that single spoonful of soup you ingested provided just enough courage to cause you to throw all caution to the wind and just go for it.

“I’m….afraid I can’t do that,” you said quietly now, feeling braver and bolder by the second as your hands clutched at the comforter of the bed. And truth be told, even if you tried to escape now, you body felt glued to the bed as if unable to move, almost like your body subconsciously was wanting you to submit.

“What do you mean?” Noctis said as he was now completely at the edge of the bed, and trying to keep eye contact with him, you could not help but catch a glimpse at the tenting that was occurring within the confines of his pants.

“Because…” you murmured as you licked your lips, feeling your head spin and your stomach growl hungrily as you grew bolder. And truth be told, despite the overwhelming lust that was now taking over your body right now, the fearful and logical side of your mind was pushing through your thoughts as well. The road ahead of you was perilous and indefinite, and who was to say that tonight would be your last of peace, the Niflheim army perhaps finding your location and causing terrible harm to you and your friends, or even worse. Deep down you were just a frightened young woman afraid of the uncertainties that you would face, and it truly terrified you that your basic human womanly needs would not be fulfilled. And so, biting your lip and fluttering your lashes at the handsome brigade before you, you caught your breath and spoke bravely of your wants. “Maybe…maybe I want to see what you _would_ do to me, if given the chance…”

Like a chorus, the men inhaled sharply in unison at your words, Prompto whining now with excitement.

“B-But Y/N, we don’t have any….any…” Prompto said as he shifted anxiously on his feet, his face utterly flushed and his bright blue eyes wide with anticipation.

“I’m on the pill,” you said, cutting in and blushing deeply now, thanking the Astrals you chose to be responsible with your sexual health. Gladio groaned almost as if unable to take the excitement any longer and you watched his abdominals flex as he took a step closer to the bed, and the very sight of him sauntering towards you shot a pulse of arousal down to your groin.

“A-Are you sure?” Ignis said now, his lips hanging open as he too was shifting on his feet, the sight of the usually unraveled tactician now seeming to help arouse you further. “Are you certain that you are absolutely ok with this?”

“ _Gods_ , yes…” you breathed.

Before you could even react you quickly found yourself upon your back as the firm form of Noctis moved over you and began to place hungry kisses upon your lips. Crying out from shock over his aggressiveness, you began to moan against his lips as you kissed him back, slightly surprised at just how expertly the king’s lips danced hungrily across yours. Noctis’s knee pressed itself between your crotch and you whimpered out at the sudden contact of his bone against your heat, and throwing your head back now, you arched your back as he began to snake his free hand up under your shirt to grab desperately at your breast.

Parting with your lips for just a moment, your cries were muffled no longer as Noctis’s mouth began to move down your throat, and he placed desperate kisses upon the skin. Clutching onto the back of his head to stabilize yourself, through already heavy breaths your eyes widened as you watched the other three men began to pull at their belts and undo their pants. A chorus of belt clinks filled the air as you watched eat set of pants fall quickly to the floor, only to reveal boxers and briefs with extremely prominent bulges protruding from underneath.

The sight only made you moan more loudly with excitement, and Noctis now growling with frustration, kneeled before you upon the bed, hovering over you as he lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor, now revealing his lean but toned body, your eyes suddenly entranced by the curves and dips of his abdomen.

“Are you ok?” he asked huskily, his chest already heaving with excitement, and the sudden tenderness startled you.

Truth be told you had always preferred for a lover to take things slowly with you to test the waters to see what you were comfortable with, but knowing the boys oh so well and how they always treated you with respect, you were actually more than excited at their enthusiasm and eagerness, and knowing you could trust them made this sudden change of events all the more arousing to you. “Y-Yeah,” you said, your head spinning from lack of breath as you tried not to gawk at him kneeling over you.

“Good,” he murmured as his hands quickly went to reach down to the hem of your shirt. “Lift your arms,” he commanded.

Blushing deeply but complying to his wishes, you lifted your arms, allowing him to pull desperately at the garment that hung against your frame, and once your torso was exposed for all to see, you immediately covered your hands over your body, your shyness overwhelming you.

You realized you were trembling now, becoming aware that this fantasy of yours was becoming all too real. But despite your own embarrassment of now revealing your torso to the guys for the first time, apparently the boys reacted otherwise as indicated by their parted and licked lips.

“Shit…” Gladiolus breathed as he marched over to the bed now. “Absolutely beautiful.”

“Remarkably so,” Ignis groaned as he yanked at the buttons of his shirt, seeming to want to be rid of his clothes more than anything now.

But before either of them could reach you Prompto rushed forward and knocked Noctis out of the way, his lips immediately descending upon yours. You cried out once again as his amazingly soft lips began to place kisses everywhere upon your lips and face, and you felt yourself gasping for air as his hands grabbed your other breast, squeezing it with the right amount of pressure. With shaky and excited fingers, Prompto squirmed his hand underneath your bra and found the peak of your nipple, pinching slightly at the bundle of nerves and causing you to cry out loud.

“Gods, you’re so pretty,” Prompto murmured as he now removed his hand from your breast and began to play at the buttons of your pants. But he was shaking now, and even though these men have been ready to burst for at least half an hour now, there was still a level of restraint within their actions that made you feel all the safer about what was to happen. “I need you, Y/N,” he whined, and there was something utterly arousing at the notion of the usual sweet man now letting loose his sexual aggression upon you. “Can I? Can I?” he pleaded somewhat sweetly, and your eyes trailed away from his face and looked down to see that his fingers were trembling at your pant waist.

Swallowing hard, you nodded to him, and almost grinning widely like a child, Prompto yanked down your zipper and began to tug at the hem of your pants. Acting upon natural instinct, you lifted your buttocks, and in one swift motion Prompto peeled your jeans off and tossed them to the floor. “ I neeeeeed you,” he whined again, and inhaling deeply, his nostrils flared, and it was almost as though each of the retinue could instantly smell the scent of your arousal beginning to permeate the hotel room air. Your loins tightened at the sounds of the inhalations, also realizing now how exposed you were to them all, and you instantly became aware of just how insanely wet you had already become. Prompto now tore off his own shirt, revealing another toned body, and you watched with excitement the way in which his biceps twitched as he braced himself before you.

“Prompto, stop hogging her,” Noctis said gruffly as you watched him undress himself down to his briefs, and you moaned at the thought of knowing that it was to be you who would help please your king. Noctis made his way onto the bed and kneeled next to your face, and you tried your best not to stare directly at the pitching of his briefs. You had shut your eyes to hide your embarrassment, and yet, after a few movements of attempting to get your breathing to even out, you felt your eyes flutter open at the feeling of Noctis running his hands through your hair and gently tugging at the strands in the most intimate of ways.

“Nuh uh. My turn! You already had your turn with her!” Prompto declared as he grabbed at you once more with his excited fingers, and he began to kiss the length of your torso, causing you to throw your head back fully against the mattress. He covered you protectively with his body, heat emanating from his skin, and even if you tried there was no way to get out from underneath his grasp.

“But yet we have yet to have ours,” Ignis said smoothly. You turned your attention to him now and you groaned at the sight of the almost naked tactician who was always so poised, and the sight was enough to make you feel faint. Prompto, who stopped his assault of kisses on your body but not wanting to argue with Ignis as he made his way towards you now, he slid to the side of the bed as Ignis assumed his position. The advisor sat upon his knees before you, and with graceful hands, he grabbed ahold of your thighs and managed to pull your legs apart to reveal your clothed loin. Your scent of arousal was more obvious than ever as the boys moaned at the smell of the aroma, and you realized just how much you were trembling at the way that they all now stared at you like a prize to be won.

“Remarkable,” Ignis cooed with the vibrating syllables of his accent. And as you lay before him with your legs straddled on either side of his body, Ignis began to trail his hands down the softness of your inner thighs, causing your spine to shiver and your loins to tighten even further. You gasped loudly as he achingly slowly began to move his hands towards your heat, and soon you found your whole body trembling at the sudden overwhelming sensation of stimulation.

But sensing your anxiety, it was Gladio who know moved upon the bed and helped lift you upwards into a seated position, and you arched your back at the sensation of massive hands skimming up your back. Immediately you felt his strong lips began to kiss upon the curve of your shoulder, another moan escaping your lips as his mouth moved all the way up to the base of your ear, and to add to your further stimulation, Ignis all the while stared at you with a heated gaze, his abdomen twitching and his chest rising and falling as he somehow managed to remain restrained. You were blushing profusely now as Gladio’s mouth continued to work over your shoulders, his teeth nipping at your sensitive flesh. Your eyes widened as Prompto and Noctis took a hold of each hand and clasped their fingers through yours, and with Gladio’s lips now leaving your shoulders as Ignis’s hands crept closer to your heat, you felt Gladio’s hands reach behind your back, snake down to the middle of your spine, and work his fingers under the elastic of your bra strap.

_Oh….oh gods…_

You felt the elastic spring apart and the pressure from it release from your back as you let out a whimper, and slowly but surely your bra slipped from down your chest. Only letting go of your hands for just a moment, both Prompto and Noctis tag-teamed and removed the fallen fabric from your body. But with your hands pinned once more within their grasps, save for the thin piece of fabric that now clothed your entrance, you were completely stark naked in front of the entourage.

A chorus of instantly ragged breaths filled the room and you felt yourself instantly becoming wetter at the way that each man clutched at you now.

“Damn it, you’re gorgeous,” Gladio repeated as he buried his face into your shoulder once more to begin biting and nipping at your flesh, and you could only wonder how the poor man was able to hold on for so long not having his turn with you. And yet he remained behind you, and shifting himself now to kneel upon his knees, you felt something poke you in the back, only to realize with wide eyes that it was indeed his massively hard shaft straining within his briefs, ready to be released and touched.

“Y/N….” Noctis cooed, and without giving you a warning his hand fell to your now exposed breast, grabbed it, and his mouth descended upon the mound, causing you to instantly cry out and arch your back into Gladio’s shaft. Prompto grinned at you and followed suit, taking hold of the other breast and beginning to swirl his tongue around your peaked nipple. You threw your head back in response, the sensation almost too much to bear, and Gladio, growling at your primal sound, reached his hand around to tenderly grasp around your throat, holding your face upright. He brought his lips crashing down onto yours from upside down and you immediately melted at the touch of his powerful lips pressing against yours, the slight roughness sending shivers of delight down your spine. You were moaning loudly through his kisses, your eyes fluttering shut as you lost yourself in the sensation of Noctis’s and Prompto’s ministrations, and you noticed just how much your legs were trembling.

But it was what happened next that you were unprepared for, and you instantly felt your eyes shoot open as without him giving you a warning, Ignis pulled aside your panties and began to ease his finger into your slicked depths, causing a mangled cry to escape your lips. Gladio continued to kiss you passionately and you shut your eyes tightly again as Ignis began to twist his finger inside of you, and you felt a wave of desire course over you as you heard the sound of your essence sloshing against his hand. While you knew how well Ignis worked his deft fingers over everything he did in life, the innocent part of your mind never had imagined Ignis being so skilled with his hands in such an intimate way

“Shit, are you trying to kill us?” Noctis said, groaning loudly now with an almost chuckle in his voice against the flesh of your breast, and the smell of your arousal was more obvious in the air than ever. And for but a moment he removed his hand from your breast, and as Gladio’s mouth left yours and resumed its position on your neck, it was now Noctis who grasped your chin with his free hand and began to kiss you once again. Your eye lids fluttered shut at the taste of his lips against yours, and his mouth muffled your cries of pleasure as Ignis began to work his finger in and out of you as Prompto continued to suck on your nipple. Your walls clenched around his digit, only causing Ignis to groan, and the lewd sound that escaped his lips only made you more aroused. But Noctis taking note of how much your body was trembling, he parted lips from yours and grasped upon your chin, examining your face that was plastered with a pleasure. “I want you so badly right now that it hurts…” he murmured, his gaze heavy upon yours. But he slowly let go of your chin now to look at his friend whose legs you were straddling. “Specs….”

“My pleasure, your Majesty…” Ignis said huskily, and turning your attention back to the tactician, you almost cried out with relief as his finger left your slick walls. Prompto now removed his hand and mouth from your breast much to his whining reluctance and Gladio stopped his teasing kisses along your shoulder, his hands now grasping upon your upper arms to brace himself. As Ignis shifted away from you, you watched as each man now got off of the bed and continued to look at you with heated stares, their skin flushed and glossy with sweat. But with your chest rising and falling madly and your own body tingling with overstimulation, you watched as Noctis clutched at his clothed groin, and it was only then that your brain was truly able to process just how much torture these men have suffered through their attentions of your body.

“Are you ready for us?” Noctis said in the stateliest of ways as he stroked himself through his briefs.

_Oh gods…oh shit…this is happening. This is really freakin’ happening._

And there was certainly no way you were going back from this point.

“Yes…oh Astrals yes, please….”

And with your last words of consent, in a swift and graceful motion, the men pulled down their briefs in unison, and a wave of hardened and glistening cocks sprang forth and were now pointing anxiously in your direction.

And what a glorious sight it was.

And in his all kingly grace, Noctis strode swiftly back towards the bed and fell upon your body, immediately kissing your neck and collar bone and pressing your body firmly upon the mattress. You cried out loudly as he bit at your collar bone, his one hand grabbing at your breast while the other snaked around the back of your head and pulled at your hair. His shaft was now pressing at your soaked-clothed entrance, the pressure of it pressing against the soaked fabric causing you to whimper loudly with exhilaration. Noctis groaned at your noise as his mouth moved to kiss over your breasts, and you were now at this point squirming helplessly beneath him.

“Noct…Noctis…” you whimpered, already unable to handle such incredible sensations.

Noctis chuckled hoarsely as his lips moved down to your belly and stopped just above your panty line. “What is it?” He asked almost smugly, and you could have died at the way the King’s eyes looked up at you from his position.

“P-Please, no more teasing...I need...I need….”

“This?” He asked, and grasping along the waist band of your panties, he helped lift your legs to pull down the garment and then tossed it to the floor.

“Shit….” Gladio said gruffly, and your head shifted upon the bed and your eyes widened as you now began to watch the Shield stroking his massive length as his hungry gaze now fell to your heat.

“Oh come oooooon, Noct! We all want our turns!” Prompto begged as he too began to pump his hand up and down his shaft, and you felt yourself blushing at the sight of his parted lips and his bright blue eyes gawking at you like you were the rarest creature he had ever seen.

“Carry on, your Majesty,” Ignis said through strangled words, and your walls throbbed at the sight of watching the tactician pleasure himself as he awaited his turn.

And so quickly drawing your attention back to him, Noctis lay over you with his body pressed firmly against yous. Shifting his hips up slightly, he braced himself with one arm while the other hand grabbed the base of his cock, lined it up with your entranced, and took the plunge inside of you.

_Oh gods….gods…._

Immediately you threw your head back against the bed and shut your eyes tightly at the sensation of his manhood stretching you to completeness, and bracing yourself to the sudden intense intrusion into your slick walls, you brought your hands up to place themselves upon Noctis’s shoulders. Noctis groaned loudly as he pushed himself deep inside your depths, his breath ragged as he pressed his mouth to your lips. Quickly he began to set a pace deep inside of you, and shakily wrapping your legs around his waist, you snaked your way up through his dark hair and tugged at the strands as you kissed him back.

“S-Shit…Y/N,” Noctis moaned as he parted lips with you for but a moment and as he thrust deeply inside of you, and you heard the others groan loudly at the excitement in Noctis’s voice as he hit your depths. You were already a mumbling mess and the night had only just begun, and now burying your face into Noctis’s chest your cries desperately escaped your lips and resounded across the room.

But it was at that moment that you felt the bed sink on each side around your head, and pulling your already sweaty face away from Noctis’s chest, yours eyes widened when you realized that each of his retinue was now leaning on the bed and stroking themselves with anticipation, their faces flushed and their cocks engorged with blood as they looked at you with anticipation. Biting your lip at the way they gazed at you, Prompto surprisingly gently took a hold of the back of your head and brought it back down to the bed. He and Ignis then took your hands away from Noctis, and you gasped as they each lead you to grab upon their shafts while Noctis slammed into you from above. With shaky hands you began to pump your hand up and down simultaneously on each of their members, and their moans chorused around you and sent heat shooting down to your loins, only spurring Noctis on even further. But it was Gladio who now kneeled right above your head and pressed his shaft to your lips.

_Shit….holy shit…_

The deliciously musky order of natural male scent filled your nostrils as Gladio began to playfully press his manhood to your lips. With your hands both preoccupied with pleasing his friends, you were grateful for Gladio’s assistance as you opened your mouth and he began to press his shaft into your mouth. A loud moan escaped his lips as you attempted to engulf his massive length into your tiny mouth and you could not help but relish in the way that he tasted. And so, as best as you could from your position, you began to bob your head forward to take in his length as best as you could, gagging in the process as tears of pleasure began to stream down your face.

“Fuck…” he groaned as he titled his head back and let out a deep breath, his abdomen twitching and his hips thrusting down towards you to press his shaft deep into your mouth. “Noct, if she is this good with her mouth then I can only imagine what you’re feeling right now.”

But Noctis could only groan in response, and now he was up on his knees as he slammed into you. “W-Who’s next,” he said almost reluctantly, becoming aware that he should be considerate and start sharing you.

“Oh! Me!” Prompto said anxiously. And as Noctis slowly slid out of you to give you a moment’s reprieve, Prompto shifted into his place and began to kiss your breasts firmly again, and you couldn’t help but blush at his delighted excitement. But only embracing you in his arms for but a moment, Prompto plopped onto his side and grabbed at your hips, pulling you towards him. As he rotated, your mouth left contact upon Gladio’s shaft and your hand let go of Ignis, and it was now that you realized that you were straddling Prompto on top. You felt your face flush even more deeply, realizing that he was anticipating his turn with you in this way, and as you glanced down at him you could see him grinning at you widely with lust in his eyes, making you only bite your lip and flutter your lashes away from him.

“Don’t be shy, beautiful,” Ignis suddenly said, and turning your head back to face towards the men, Ignis grasped a hold of your chin and titled your head to have you look up at him. “Don’t be afraid. We want you.”

A whimper escaped your lips as he brought his lips down to yours and you moaned loudly at just how incredibly amazing of a kisser he was. You brought your hands up grasp upon his face as you kissed him back, getting lost in the taste of his lips as you began to tremble with further anticipation.

But as Ignis continued to kiss you with passion and a fervor, you gasped loudly as from beneath you, Prompto grasped upon your hips tightly, lifted your body slightly, and lined your entrance up to slowly lower yourself onto his cock. His surprising girthiness filled you up much to your glee as you began to find your body bouncing with each intense thrust that he sent up into you. His hands dug sharply into your hips as delighted moans began to tumble from his lip as he whimpered from below, and the thought of having the sunshine boy take you in such a passionate way sent heat pooling down into your loins even more as your walls tightened around his shaft.

“Ahhh, Y/N, you feel so amazingggg,” he said blissfully as he moaned, but you were not given the chance to reply as Ignis continued to kiss you and your hands were now grabbed by Noctis and Gladio to grasp upon their shafts.

Ignis broke the kiss with you and you found yourself panting loudly as you tried to control you breathing, Prompto thrusting up into you even more powerfully now with surprising force. Your arms losing their strength and your hands faltering with their grip, you found yourself leaning forward over Prompto upon your hands as you braced yourself from his intense thrusting, and it was now Ignis who stood directly before you and presented you with his hardened shaft right in front of his face.

 _Dear Astrals, what are you doing to me?_ You thought helplessly as you felt yourself blushing deeply at the way the tactician looked at you lustfully. But grabbing onto the sides of your face and pulling your face closer to his hips, you instinctually opened your mouth for Ignis as he pressed his cock deep into your mouth, and immediately you lost yourself to the saltiness of his length. Your strangled whines were muffled by his shaft as Prompto continued to slam into you. Moments passed as this passionate rhythm sustained itself, and with Prompto pumping into you one more time, and much to your surprise, despite his earlier enthusiasm at wanting his turn with you, he pulled out of you, leaving you free of penetration.

It was you who almost whined now, the sudden loss of pressure within your heat almost feeling like utter agony. But pulling his length from your mouth and grasping your chin, Ignis looked down at you with a heated smile upon his face and your lashes fluttered up at him, understanding what his look meant. And so now as you realized that you were upon all fours after Prompto left you, it was Ignis who moved to kneel behind you and grasped firmly upon your hips with his large hands and stroked gently at the soft and tender flesh of your curves.

“Are you ready, beautiful?” Turning your head around to look at him, instantly you felt yourself blushing more deeply at the way he looked at you, and you grabbed at the bedsheets to support yourself from falling weakly from your head spinning. Ignis let go of your one hip for just a moment to grasp upon his length, and you bit your lip as you felt him press the tip to your soaked entrance.

Gods, you hadn’t been readier for anything else in your entire life.

Biting your lip, you nodded to him, and in one painfully slow motion, Ignis sheathed himself completely within you, allowing you a moment to adjust to the feel of his cock inside of you. You threw back your head as you let out a mangled cry, and in response Ignis grabbed firmly upon your waist and began to set a deep and moderate pace within you.

“Ahhhh, exquisite,” Ignis moaned as he pumped inside of you, and your felt your walls throb with need at his reaction. His hands grabbed desperately at you now and his moans filled the air, and quite frankly you couldn’t think the last time you experienced anything sexier than this. For but a moment, Ignis let go of your one hip to grab at your hair that cascaded down your back, and slamming into you more feverishly now, your cries of ecstasy echoed around the room as your head was yanked backwards. The sound of wet smacking flesh filled the room, and letting go of your hair to resume grabbing at your hips, you watched with delight as Ignis’s companies continued to stroke themselves frantically around you.

But kneeling on the edge of the bed next was Gladio with the biggest smirk on his face imaginable, and you could easily tell exactly what was on his mind. Taking a hold of your face in his large hands, he brought his thumb down to your lower lip to help part your mouth and he once again eased his massive length into your mouth, causing you to moan more loudly as Ignis continued to thrust into you from behind. From this angle Gladio was able to reach a deeper depth to the back of your throat, and you tried your best to calm yourself so you were not gagging. But your mangled moans only seemed to drive Ignis on even more, and now you felt him brace his one leg up along your hip to push himself more deeply inside of you for what felt like minutes upon end.

“Gladio, would you like the honors?” Ignis said through his ragged breath as he slammed into you, now hovering over your delicate body has his hands had shifted up to your waist.

“Shit, I never thought that you would ask,” he said again with a smirk as he pulled out of your mouth and grabbed upon your chin. “I hope you are ready by now for me, sweetheart.”

The pet name sent heat shooting down to your loins and you sobbed another cry as Ignis pulled out of you ever so slowly. But before you could even take a breath to gather yourself, Gladio grabbed ahold of you and rotated you so that you were on your back. Grabbing at your ankles and dragging your buttocks to the very edge of the bed, Gladio had both of your legs completely upright against his massive chest. “You ready?” he said with an air of confidence and smugness.

Attempting to open your mouth to speak, your words got lost in the back of your throat as in one swift motion, Gladio plunged inside of you and began to immediately pump into you at a feverish pace. Your head was thrown back against the bed once more, your hands clutching desperately at the bedsheets as you began screaming and moaning loudly at just how massively large he was and how much he filled you up in the most pleasurable and delightful of ways. Gladio grabbed tightly upon your legs as he slammed into your depths, and he titled his own head back as his grunts and groans filled the room.

“Fuck, Y/N, you feel amazing,” Gladio groaned as he clutched at your ankles, and his vulgar word choice only seemed to arouse you more as the other boys now situated themselves around you.

“Right?” Noctis said almost arrogantly as he pressed his shaft into your mouth again, muffling your cries as Gladio dominated you. “Can’t wait to take her again…”

“Me too….” Prompto whined, as he swirled the tip of his shaft around your left nipple.

“Indeed,” Ignis said roughly as he placed his cock into your hand and you began to stroke up and down the velvety length.

Gladio continued to groan loudly, slamming into you so hard that your body felt like it was going to break. Something within the room sounded like it fell, most likely a picture frame from the wall, and you would have laughed had your mind not been so focused on the intense pleasure that was coursing through your bloodstream this very second.

But it was the next set of words uttered by Noctis that made you realize that your fun with the boys had only just begun.

“I say let’s kick things up a notch, shall we boys? Because we have a beautiful girl here that we have to make come for us.”

_Oh my gods…_

“Sound like more than a plan,” Ignis said as he pulled his cock away from your grasp, and you had to fight back a whine.

Gladio reluctantly pulled out of you, causing you to gasp with relief but only wonder just what the hell they were thinking about. The men shifted off the bed, leaving you laying there completely unraveled and sweaty and in pure bliss. Gladio, smirking at you once again took hold of the edge of the bed. “Hold on tightly, sweetheart,” he said, and not sure of what he meant, you braced yourself upon the bed as Gladio shoved it, causing it to crash into the bed next to it. Another picture frame went tumbling down to the floor and a lamp from the other bed’s bedside table went crashing onto the floor, and you now realized that with both beds pushed together, there was more than enough room for everyone of the guys to comfortably have their place around you.

_Holy shit._

It was Noctis who once again approached you, shifting over you and kissing you upon your lips. You sighed as your eyes fluttered shut at the sudden tenderness within this overly heated moment, and he nipped at your lower lip playfully. “If we get too out of hand, tell us, ok?” He asked, and you raised your eyebrow at his words.

Ignis shifted upon the bed on your other side now, grabbing a hold of your shoulders and beginning to kiss along the already tender flush. “Do you promise us that, dear?” He asked softly, and you had to refrain from staring directly down at his shaft that twitched at your proximately.

Swallowing hard, you looked to each of the boys around you who were more than eager to get back to it, and you knew that no matter what, they were never going to try to hurt you. “I promise,” you said with shaky words. “Now please, show me what you want to do…”

Without hesitation, Noctis was upon you once more as he frantically began to kiss you again, his body sliding along yours, and with some clever maneuvering you found yourself seated upright straddling him and facing away from him. Ignis kneeled himself right in front of you and began to play with your breasts, his large hands cupping your mounds and his thumbs playing with your hardened nipples. Sighs of pleasure escaped your lips as his skilled hands worked their magic, and giving you one more heated look, Ignis’s lips crashed down upon yours and began to kiss you passionately. A loud moan escaped your lips at his taste and touch, and you could have easily died and went to the heavens in that given moment at how wonderful all of this felt.

But it was what happened next that you were totally unprepared for but had you feeling more excited than ever.

Noctis slid his hand around to your front and began to play with the bundle of nerves within your loins, the wet sound of your essence once more filling the room. You attempted your best to keep your focus on kissing Ignis as Noctis touched you, and Ignis’s lips smirked against yours. “Don’t lose focus, dear,” he said as he nipped at your lips, and a cry of pleasure left your mouth as Noctis began to work his hand faster around the bundle of nerves. You whimpered loudly and your body shook as you tried to brace yourself, and Ignis now held you firmly into place to keep you stable. But with Noctis’s finger now leaving your bud, you felt that same hand cup your buttocks and stretch them apart, and it was that very finger that now pressed itself to the entrance of your ass.

_Holy shit…holy shit._

“Tell me to stop if this hurts you,” Noctis said, and without giving you a moment to reply, he slid his slicked finger into your back entrance and pushed it deep inside your ass, and your lips parted from Ignis’s to cry out loudly with a mix of pain and pleasure. You heard Gladio and Prompto groan as they now kneeled on the beds around you, and Ignis held your face in place so that you could not turn away.

“How does that feel,” he cooed, running his hand along your chin as he began to kiss you again, not allowing you to reply.

But truth be told, as foreign of an intrusion it felt, it was more than enjoyed as Noctis’s finger slid in and out of you, and you soon began to realize just what the boys intended to do to you next.

All the while this was happening, Noctis’s cock was pressed along your walls, and you had no idea how he was able to hold back and restrain himself any longer. And so, him grabbing a hold of your lips, he removed his finger from inside your ass, lined his hardened manhood to your back entrance, and pressed himself inside you slowly.

Instantly you threw back your head and screamed his name, not realizing just how overly intense of a sensation this would be. But giving you a moment to adjust to his shaft inside uncharted territories, his breathing deep and ragged all the while, Noctis slowly maneuvered you backwards so that you were lying with your back against his chest. Noctis began to kiss along the curve of your neck, biting at the flesh as you whimpered with pain and pleasure, and now that you lay helplessly in such a position, Ignis now moved over you so that he was straddling your waist and was lined up with your entrance.

_Holy fuck._

And Ignis now pushing himself deep into your slick depths, him and Noctis immediately began to pick up a unified pace, and you lost yourself to complete and utter pleasure.

How anything could ever hurt so much and feel so good was a complete mystery to you, but nonetheless, you were in a complete and utter frenzy as the King and his advisor thrust into you with skilled and unified strokes, Noctis grabbing firmly and desperately at your hips as he shifted below you and Ignis pressing his body over yours from on top. You were completely drenched in the sweat of your lovers and your own, your cries of delight and need permeating the room, and both Ignis and Noctis brought their mouths down to your throat and neck to insight your further.

Pinned between the two men, you felt your hands now grabbed at by Gladio and Prompto who so desperately awaited for their turns again, and the Shield and gunman lead your hands to their throbbing cocks where you proceeded to pump your hands up and down as best as you could.

“Oh gods yes,” you moaned in pure and utter delight. Although it felt like hours, only mere moments continued to pass as the pleasure ensued, you and your company’s grunts and moans and cries echoing around the room and the wet sound of flesh smacking filling the air. But as the two continued to make love to you, you felt the telltale signs: your stomach began to twist into delightful knots and your walls began to tighten, your head spinning and your breathing now quickening with anticipation.

“I’m…I’m…I’m gonna….”

And at those very words, Noctis and Ignis bit down onto your neck and throat, and that was all you needed to be sent over the edge, your walls fluttering and clutching and tugging upon their cocks, and each man groaned loudly at the feel of your pleasure rippling around their lengths. White hot pleasure clouded your vision and your loins coiled and tightened once more as you slowly felt yourself falling back down to earth, your breathing heavy and panting and your own sweat drenching your body. Your hands now left Gladio and Prompto and fell limp to the bed, and it was all you could do for your body to process just what happened.

A few moments transpired as your regained yourself, and Noctis and Ignis began to kiss you passionately and tenderly on your ears and cheeks and eyelids. “That was the most arousing sound one could ever hear,” Ignis said as he moved his mouth down to nip at your breast. “Let us hear you make that again...”

And so to the reluctance of both men, Noctis and Ignis slide out of you jointly, and you almost sobbed at the sudden loss of invasion within your walls. But before you could open your mouth to complain, Gladio and Prompto swooped in as a team, Gladio sliding his back upon the bed, and lifting you over on top of his broad body to lay upon his chest, and Prompto slid up from behind you to steady himself from behind.

“Ready for round two?” Gladio said smugly as he cupped your chin and kissed you harshly.

All you could say was an “Mmmm hmmm” as with such precision, he lined himself up to your front entrance and slid himself in, causing you to moan loudly against his lips, and a moment later you felt Prompto press himself against your ass and push deep inside you. You tried to throw your head back to cry out but Gladio held you in place as he and Prompto began to pump savagely inside of you.

“Ahhh, Y/N! You’re so frickin’ tight,” Prompto announced with shaky and excited words as he grabbed at your hips and banged you from behind, and nothing could have been hotter than his compliment to you.

“Isn’t she?” Gladio agreed as he bit your lip and smirked again at you, but with his hands now trailing down to your hips, he finally allowed you to position yourself upright upon your hands to brace yourself.

“Oh yes…yes!” You cried as they took you in synchronized strokes. Gladio thrust up into you from beneath with his legs stretched and taught beneath you, causing your body to jolt upright, while Prompto, with his frantic thrusts from behind would jolt you forward. Your breasts bounced to the rhythm of their pace and you threw your head back in utter satisfaction and they mercilessly made love to you, and as they continued to pound into you, Ignis and Noctis now joined them on either side of you, presenting their cocks to you and pushing them into your mouth in turns.

And again, as these sensual moments continued on as the minutes went by, once more you felt an impending orgasm on the rise.

“Mmm hmmm mrrrm,” you said with tears streaming down your eyes, as you looked up Noctis, wincing with pain and pleasure as Prompto’s nails now dug into the mounds of your buttocks.

“What is it?” He asked you through heavy breathing.

“Hmmm….mrmmm…”

And Ignis could only smirk as you grabbed at his shaft. “I think she is trying to tell us that she is about to climax,” he said in an almost clinical way, moaning as you tugged at his member.

“Ohhh hell yes,” Prompto groaned enthusiastically as he slapped your ass, his thrusts quickening and causing you to scream now.

“Let’s hear it babe,” Gladio said as he leaned his head up to bite at your breast.

And with all their encouragement you once more hit a crushing orgasm, your body convulsing and shaking as you attempted to steady yourself upon your hands. Waves and waves of pleasure coursed down upon you and tears of joy streamed down your face. How anything could feel so utterly amazing was a mystery to you but you would take no time in pondering such as with a few last pulses of your walls around the boy’s shafts, all strength left you and you fell with heavy breath upon Gladio’s chest, now feeling utterly exhausted.

A few moments passed as the boys allowed you to regain your composure, Gladio stroking your back and Prompto your buttocks as you once more tried to process the feelings your bodies experienced. But as your eyes fluttered shut and someone delicately ran their hand through your hair, you realized something with a startling realization.

They were not done with you yet, because it was they who still sought release.

And so pushing yourself up upon your hands and taking note of the hungry gazes of each of the men, your face was utterly flushed and your breathing was heavy as you spoke your next words of submission, the words tumbling out uncontrollably as you lost yourself to your own passion and lust.

“Take me. Take me hard. Fuck me hard and let me feel your releases. Please. I need you know.”

And so they did in succession, each taking their own turns with you, their moans filling the air like a beautiful sinful song. Prompto was first, the sunshine boy taking you as you lay beneath him with your hands pinned above your head and his face buried in your neck and his mouth nipping at your collarbone, his hot release filling you fully and sending shivers down your spine as he kissed you softly. Gladio was second, the beast of a man holding you in his grasp as he carried you and pushed you into the wall as he took you in the air, and his release dripping down your legs as he grunted and groaned and bit at your ear when he came. Ignis was third, the tactician taking you sideways as he held your leg suspended in the air, his teeth biting at your shoulder and his arm snaked beneath you to grab at your breast, and his seed spurted into your depths and spilled out onto your inner thighs, his last pulse of release joined with kisses at the back of your neck. And in kingly fashion, Noctis saved himself for last, your body pressed down upon the bed on your stomach as he lifted your buttocks into the air, his arms braced along the side of you as he slammed down into you, and your cries of pleasure were muffled as his release spilled into you and filled your depths, and with one last thrust of his release, you climaxed with him as well, and he fell upon your body, his breathing heavy as he now held you in a protective embrace as you too fell back to earth.

Silence passed for a moment as a tranquility now cast itself across the room. Utter exhaustion fell upon you as you felt Noctis shift over you and help rotate you upon your back. The beds pressed together creaked as you felt a swarm of bodies surround you, and almost unable to process what was going on in your elated state, you felt the warmth of covers come up over your body to cover you. An arm snaked its away around you and you felt the pressure of a leg upon yours, and with a growl of the stomach but the shudder of sleepiness fall over you, a kiss was pressed to your forehead as you slowly began to lose consciousness.

“Get some rest, beautiful. We’ll see you in the morning…”

************************************

Darkness pervaded the room as you slowly opened your eyes, your vision cloudy from one of the deepest nights of sleep you had ever experienced. Your head spinning slightly as your eyes attempted to adjust to the darkness around you, you felt your stomach growl and rumble loudly, realizing now just how utterly starving you actually were at this moment.

 _What time is it?_ You thought to yourself as your body began to process being awake. _Surely Ignis must be awake now, especially knowing that he wanted to get back on the road at a decent time today._

But as you shifted to move under the covers and you held back a groan at the surprise soreness and tenderness of your muscles, a series of shocking revelations came over you and you felt your heart begin to slam in your chest.

A shiver ran down your spine as you brought your free hand up to your chest, realizing that you were very much naked and totally exposed, and you had never done this when traveling on the road with the boys.

As your hand fell upon your breast, next you realized just how overly hot you were and felt, and you could only help but be overly curious to this, knowing how you had the tendency to get slightly chilly whenever you did sleep naked when you were alone.

And as your mind began to process this bit of information, it was now that you realized that you were not indeed alone as you lay under the covers, as you felt the pressure of limbs draped over you and the heat of muscular bodies pressed up against you in possessive ways.

_Oh…oh….oh Astrals…_

And now, the events of last night came crashing back into your mind, and you didn’t know whether to reveal in delight or scream in terror at this very moment.

 _Oh my gods. That wasn’t a dream….that wasn’t all a dream,_ you thought as you noticed the broad arm that was snaked underneath you. _That actually all happened… Oh my gods…what…what am I going to do? What are they going to think of me? What-_

But you stopped your own thoughts as you brought your hand up over your mouth to stifle your reaction, and truth be told, your heart started to slam madly in your chest as you attempted to process your thoughts. Your clearly could not deny that you consented to the events of the whole evening and that you were given a chance to leave before everything transpired. And truth be told, you did not regret one second of the mind-blowing sensations you experienced as your girlish fantasy came to life. But as you wracked your brain for a moment longer, you felt a tear of fear stroll down your cheek at the most terrible thought of all.

_How is this going to change things? Are they going to want me to leave after this? Will they hate me for this?_

And even more so:

Noctis. And his betrothal to Lady Lunafreya.

Sitting up now as you held back a sob, you attempted to escape from the confines of the covers when you felt a strong hand grasp tightly upon your wrist to hold you in place.

“Wait. Please don’t go,” said a soothing gruff voice, and your foggy mind wasn’t allowing you to dictate who it was.

_Huh?_

A pair of strong arms wrapped around you and pulled you back down, and immediately your heart started thumping into your chest, trying to process what was going on.

“Just a minute,” said the distinct voice of Ignis, and feeling a pair of legs shift again you, you heard rummaging around you. “Shut your eyes for just a moment.”

And you did, hearing the distinct click of a lamp, and clutching at the bedsheet to your chest, you swallowed hard, feeling fearful of what you would see when you opened your eyes.

And so slowly opening your eyes, despite your initial fear of judgment, immediately your heart began to flutter as you felt your breath being taken away by the gazes that fell upon you in the most gentle of ways.

Gladio was the one who lay next to your left with his arm underneath you, and the most tender of looks was upon his face, and whether or not he realized he did it, he pressed himself more closely to you. Ignis now sat up to your other side as gazed down upon you with a soothing a mild look, and taking note of your wide-eyed expression he brushed the hair back away from your face, causing you to shiver. Prompto was stretched out the opposite way along the foot of the bed, having at some point in the night yanked some covers away from your company to cover himself with, and he was laying on his stomach with his chin to his hands, looking at you curiously. But it was Noctis who sat at the edge corner of the bed with a blanket draped around his waist, and his gaze made you the most nervous, his expression unreadable.

“Good morning,” he said hazily with a slight smile upon his lips. “Sleep well?”

At this point your heart was pounding so madly into your chest that you had no idea how the boys didn’t hear it, and so nervously tucking a strand of hair behind your ear as you attempted to sit up with the blanket clutched to your chest, you nodded. “Y-Yeah,” you said softly, adverting your eyes from his gaze for a moment. “The most soundly I’ve slept in weeks, to be honest.”’

“Good,” he said with a grin. “That is exactly what I was hoping to hear.”

At this moment you wanted to scream out loud at how flustered you felt. Why was no one feeling awkward or embarrassed? Did they not realized how clearly and utterly naked they were all in the company of each other, and did they happen to forget just what had transpired last night? How could they be acting so normal right now?

Noctis though took note of your expression and sighed deeply. “You’re thinking we don’t remember what happened night, aren’t you?”

Your heart stopped in your chest as your eyes now darted to each man’s face in the room, and each expression upon their face was amused and gentle, causing you to feel even more flustered.

“Yes…” you said breathlessly, biting your lip. But seeing that your response gave them no reaction made you speak once more. “But N-Noct…. guys…aren’t…aren’t you all…?”

“What? Embarrassed?” Gladio asked as he now sat up to seat himself directly beside you, and you almost wanted to jump at realizing that you were now sandwiched between him and Ignis. “Why would we have reason to feel that way?”

How they seemed to be reading your mind was a complete mystery to you, but nonetheless, it flustered you beyond belief. “B-Because! That’s not something that you have happen everyday and think nothing of it!” You said through shaky words, and you clutched even more at the blanket that was held to your chest.

This made Prompto laugh, and the sound overly startled you. “This? Embarrass us? I think that’s the last thing that any of us have going through our minds right now. We’ve been friends for way too long with each other to really get bothered by anything that we do. And besides,” he said, blushing as he sat up and ran his messy hair through his hands. “I don’t think anyone here is complaining…”

His words made you flush more deeply as you still tried to process how they were completely ok with being so intimate in front of each other in such a way. But it was Ignis who spoke next and you felt yourself blushing at how messy his hair was as he finally put back on his glasses. “In any case,” he began, seeming a bit flustered himself, “all that had transpired was due to my own fault at having not properly researched the fauna before proceeding to use it for my own culinary endeavors.”

Prompto laughed at this. “And that’s saying a lot, considering that you never mess anything up, Iggy.”

This made Ignis chuckle. “But needless to say,” and he paused, clearing his throat and a flush creeping up through his neck, “I cannot say that I am complaining over the side effects that ensued as a result of my errors…”

_Oh….oh gods…._

Your loins tightening at the thought that he loved his intimacy with you, you bit your lip and became overly aware once more of the presence of four heated bodies around you. You turned your attention back to Noctis, and finding your words you wished to say, you finally spoke bravely of your fears. “But…but Noctis…your wedding...Luna…Lunafreya….”

Noctis took note of your anxiety and sighed, now standing up to sit along the side of the bed next to Ignis. “What about that?” He began, concern in his voice. “This doesn’t change anything with that at all. You know how I feel about her and how much I care about her. Nothing will ever change my feelings for her. What happened last night isn’t going to change that one bit. But you know what? I care about how _you’re_ feeling too, and I don’t want you to think that this is going to change my future with her _or_ the bond that I have with you too.” And Noctis blushed deeply now, looking away from you for a moment. “If anything…” he began bashfully, “I’m feeling a little bit better about myself now having had the practice prior to my wedding…”

Gladio laughed heartily now. “That’s for sure. Loverboy here certainly doesn’t need to be an embarrassment on his wedding night…”

Prompto chuckled and Ignis pushed his glasses back up to his face, but after the laughter died down, the mood of the room got serious once more. And so, Noctis continued to speak. “Maybe I can’t speak for everyone…but…that was amazing. And you know that we all care about you way too much and we have known you way too long to think to have this suddenly change the way that we feel about having you with us. You have nothing to be afraid of.”

Your heart fluttered at this and you bit your lip at his words. “R-Really…you guys mean that?”

Gladio chuckled softly next to you and you almost jumped as he pressed his lips tenderly to your shoulder. “In fact, I think it’s going to make us feel a little closer to one another now, knowing that we’ve… “opened up” to you like that,” he said, and his words were slightly strained with sexual suggestion as he spoke.

“We trust you,” said Ignis, taking a hold of your hand that was at your chest now, “and I hope that you know that you can and should always feel the same way about us, even in the most vulnerable of moments such as this. We would never abandon you ever and we will be by your side always, no matter the manner that is in…”

Prompto merely grinned at you as his eyes lingered on you for a moment longer, and it was Noctis who broke the silence once again with a smile on his face. “I don’t know about you guys but I’m gonna hit the showers first and then call to check in with Cor so we can get on our way for the day. You guys…relax for a big more…” he said playfully. And so with a spring in his step, he turned back to look at you with a final grin, and he disappeared around the corner, leaving you sitting there with his companions.

A wave of electricity shot around the room and you swallowed hard as you looked to each men who stared at your curiously, and you couldn’t quite comprehend their intentions now.

“Are...are you sure you guys don’t hate me now?” You said weakly, trying not to laugh at yourself.

“Hate you?” Gladio said incredulously, and as he shifted against you, you had to stifle a moan at the realization of how blazingly hot it felt within the room again. “I think that’s the last thing we could ever feel about you. Ever. Like Iggy said, he’d be the only one to hate right now because he fucked up. But of course…in a good way.”

Ignis blushed deeply as he pushed his glasses up on his face. “In fact, I am now feeling more contrary than ever to how much I respect and adore you,” Ignis said as he turned to face you now, and your heart started slamming in your chest once more.

“T-That’s not just the after-effects of the soup talking, is it now?” You said bashfully as Ignis took a hold of your other hand now, and the blanket in which you were clutching onto fell onto your lap to expose your breasts.

_Well shit._

“But of course not,” Ignis said, bringing your hands up to his lips to kiss them tenderly, and he almost had to refrain from staring directly at your breasts.

Prompto hummed in agreement as he gawked at you admiringly, and the noise he made made your heart jump.

“But…” Gladio began as he ran his fingers through the strands of your messy hair. “I have to say that I feel pretty damn foolish in not realizing just how utterly beautiful you are, inside and out.”

_Oh my…._

“Aaannnnd….” Prompto said as he inched his way up on the bed. “Maybe….maybeeee…can we show you again just how much we actually do admire you while we wait to wash up? You know how long Noct takes in the shower, so...”

And with all your concerns and fears finally leaving your worried mind, you would think yourself to be a damned fool if you’d say no, because who were you to turn down a new recipe?

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: some species of mushrooms ARE in fact said to be a natural aphrodisiac, but of course in this case we got something a little bit more powerful....like some form of natural male enhancement, hahaha. If only there was a super food that worked to the extent that the Vesprooms worked in this story. XD


End file.
